


Call for a Good Time

by gummyprincess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyprincess/pseuds/gummyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me: Hi, I just wanted to let you know that your number's written on the boys' bathroom wall? idk if you already knew<br/>???: r u fucking kidding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Scraping The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd write something fluffy  
> I promise this'll be more fluffy  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> based off of this tumblr prompt: "saw their number graffitied on a toilet stall au"  
> unbeta-ed

Phil really hated public bathrooms. _Really_ hated them. Men's toilets were always gross, usually covered in filth, with a 70% chance of said filth being bodily fluids. And being in a high school? Well, that just made matters worse. Crude things carved into the sides of the stalls, an even poorer state of cleanliness. Just an overall shudder-worthy experience. He avoided using them at all costs.

But, just his luck, he stepped in gum, and there was no way he was going to leave it on his shoes. They were new! And in a galaxy print, no less! Under no other circumstances would he set foot in a school restroom, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

Thankfully he was at lunch, so the bathrooms were mostly empty. Pulling a paper towel out of the dispenser and dropping it to the ground, Phil stood on one foot to pry off his gummed-up shoe, then placed his sock-covered foot on the towel. He then got to work scraping off the gum, holding the shoe over the sink with an old pencil and warm water. During his efforts, he glanced up at the wall and tried to read some of the graffiti written in various inks. Many were inventive phrases such as 'so-and-so was here' and 'i hate school', but a few got personal. Calling out specific teachers and tacking on a nasty insult, naming various girls that were apparently 'easy' and boys that were 'fags'. Really classy.

Despite the size, one that stood out was a phone number. Catching Phil's attention, he stopped his scraping to take a closer look at the smaller print. Assumedly written by the same person, in messy scrawl, was _'call this slut for a free blowjob'_. Yikes. It's not that any of the other scribbled-out insults were kinder, but actually putting out someone's phone number was pretty low. In a high school boys' bathroom, this was an intentional beacon for a slew of unwanted sexual harassment. Surely this girl didn't deserve that, no matter what had happened to prompt someone to write her number on the wall. He wondered if she knew about it. Phil started to pull his phone from his pocket, then froze. He wanted to call and let her know about it if she didn't already, then let her know that he'd cross it out for her. But what if she did know and his calling would only upset her further? Or she thought it was a prank? Or maybe it was _actually_ a prank, to get horny guys to call, then to put _their_ numbers up for all to see? (Which seemed fair in Phil's eyes, if he was being honest. But he'd rather not have his phone number on display, especially not associated with this sort of thing.)

He settled on a text, just to make sure his intentions were clear. He wanted to take the risk, just in case someone was actually being harassed. If he could help, he wanted to.

_Me: Hi, I just wanted to let you know that your number's written on the boys' bathroom wall? idk if you already knew_

He hoped that would be okay. Reading it over again, he started to regret sending the text at all, so he set his phone back in his pocket and got back to work on his shoe. Since it had been sitting under running hot water for the last few minutes, thankfully, the last of the gum was easily pried off. Phil felt his phone vibrate in four quick concessions while he dried his shoe off and set it back on the floor. Pulling out his phone, he read:

**_???: r u fucking kidding_ **

**_???: oh my god i was wondering why_ **

**_???: wait_ **

**_???: why did you text me_ **

His heart thumped in his chest. Oh no, he hadn't been clear enough. This poor girl probably thought he was another scumbag trying to-- He quickly typed out a message.

_Me: Omg I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you knew and ask if you wanted me to scratch it out_

**_???: oh_ **

**_???: yes pls ty_ **

**_???: wait before you do can you send me a pic of it?_ **

**_???: also what bathroom is it in_ **

Phil frowned.

_Me: Uh sure just a sec_

_Me: It's the boys bathroom in the 900s hall_

He quickly snapped a picture and sent it.

**_???: FUCK_ **

**_???: that explains all the calls and shit_ **

**_???: that motherfucker_ **

This girl was apparently fond of strong language.

_Me: You know who wrote it?_

**_???: yeah a complete and fucking asshole that likes projecting his issues onto other ppl_ **

**_???: send me a pic of it scribbled out_ **

He didn't blame her. He'd be pissed, too, if someone spread such personal information and nasty rumors like that about him. Slipping on his shoe and pulling a sharpie from his backpack, Phil coloured over the number in a non-descript manner. He hoped no one would notice it's absence too much and try to write it again elsewhere. He took another picture and sent it to her.

**_???: jesus thank you man_ **

**_???: sorry ive been kind of a dick_ **

**_???: im really grateful that you helped me out_ **

**_???: you have no idea how many phone calls and texts ive gotten in the last week asking for a bj_ **

**_???: i fucking hate guys sometimes_ **

_Me: It's no problem_

_Me: I know, we can be a terrible specimen sometimes lol_

_Me: I apologize on behalf of all of us_

**_???: LOL_ **

**_???: dont i know it_ **

**_???: anyway yeah thx again_ **

_Me: ^__^_

_Me: What year are you in?_

Phil checked the time and realized he'd have class in about five minutes, so he exited the bathroom and slowly walked to his class.

**_???: 11, you?_ **

_Me: 12_

**_???: im truly in awe_ **

**_???: not only a kind samaritan_ **

**_???: but a male, SENIOR one at that?_ **

**_???: my hero_ **

Phil laughed at that.

_Me: All I'm missing is the cape!_

**_???: ill have to take your word for it lol_ **

**_???: i gtg to class mystery man, see you around?_ **

**_???: (this is me asking if you wanna meet after school btw)  
_ **

Phil smiled and typed back.

_Me: Sure ^__^_

_Me: You can point out your villain and I'll take him down lol_

**_???: LOL_ **

**_???: ill hold you to that mystery man_ **

_Me: You can call me Phil ^__^_

_Me: Just don't let my secret identity out lol_

**_???: hmmm kinda like mystery man better lol_ **

**_???: we'll work on your superhero name later_ **

**_???: im dan_ **

_Me: Nice to meet you Dan ^__^_

The bell rang and Phil locked his phone. He didn't know of any Danielle's in his year (which he assumed was her name, given what she told him) and he didn't know any juniors, so he was at least thankful that he didn't know her beforehand. Phil was, however, happy to change that. She seemed to have a good sense of humor, and he took her asking to meet as a good sign that she'd want to be friends, which Phil was always happy to have. As Phil slipped into his 5th period class, he thought about how Dan seemed like an interesting person, one that he'd like to get to know.


	2. Gumshoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, uh, Phil?" Max finished reading the conversation and returned his attention back to Phil, a strange look adorning his face. "Where did you get the name 'Danielle' from 'Dan'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /cough/ so it's literally been nearly a year since i started writing this. um. sorry?

"Jen, _please_ tell me why I'm taking AP Statistics again," Phil groaned, letting his head fall to the desk. 5th period Statistics was his least favourite class by far. Sure, he had it with two of his closest friends, but still. _Math_. Math with words and letters and Greek letters and who decided that this was a good idea? Why can't math just be numbers? Why does it have to--

"It was this or AP Calculus, Phil. Hey, it's still early in the year, I'll go with you to the counselor to get a schedule change, yeah?"

" _No_ ," Phil lifted his head up just enough to glare at her. "That's even worse." He dropped his head again.

"Then stop whining and help me figure this shit out," Jen said, poking him with her pen. Phil had known Jennifer since they were seven, growing up in the same neighbourhood. They had bonded over a lizard warming itself on the pavement, and they had been best friends since. They were odd kids.

Phil let out a pitiful groan and mumbled something unintelligible. Sitting beside Jen was Max, fellow senior and hater of advanced math classes. "Dude, get up. There's no way in hell we're letting you take a nap while we do all the work. Wakey, wakey Philip!" Max started kicking Phil's desk, shaking the black-haired boy to a sitting position.

With narrowed eyes and a slightly mocking voice, Phil said, "You mean you won't let me nap while you two search up the answers on the internet,"

"Exactly! All the work. It's not like you can find easy answers to this torture. You have to sleuth. Detect. _Investigate_." Max leaned forward. "It's hard work, Philip. The only thing worse than this is actually _doing_ the problems."

"Great work ethic there, Max." Phil replied sarcastically.

"He's totally right, though, and you know it. So get up and help us, you lazy oaf," Jen poked Phil again. " _Awaken_."

"I'm awake, stop _poking_ me," Phil whined. Suddenly, Max's words struck a thought and Phil shot up. "Oh, hey! Do either of you know of a junior named Danielle?" He looked between his two friends. Max's head tilted to the side, much like a puppy's. Jen, on the other hand, broke into a grin.

"Aww, does little Philly have a crush? Spill!" Jen grabbed onto Phil's arm and started shaking him. He yanked his arm back and whined.

"No, oh my god," With a sigh, Phil proceeded to tell the two of the number on the bathroom wall, and the girl connected to it. When he was done, he surveyed their faces. Max looked absolutely perplexed, while Jen had a shit-eating grin on her face. "Well? Anything?"

"You are _such_ an idiot, oh my god, Phil!" Jen burst out laughing, doubled over with her head on the desk. Max glanced between them.

"Yeah, man, like... Okay, you're not an idiot. But, dude. You seriously called a random-ass number? That you found in the boy's toilets?"

"Not only that!" Jen shot up, "But with the description of the number owner being defined by their _blowjobs_?" She started cackling. "Oh, Philip, what are we gonna _do_ with you?" Phil's face was now scarlet with embarrassment and anger.

"T-there's nothing wrong with what I did! I just let her know that her number was on the wall, I would want someone to tell me if that happened to me!" Max seemed to look even more confused.

"Can I see the texts?"

Phil's phone sat on his desk, next to his text book. He snatched it up and held it in his lap before either of his friends could peruse its contents.

"Why do you wanna see them?"

"I think the better question is why don't you _want_ us to see them?" Jen replied, a sly grin on her face. "What's wrong Philly, did you ask for a demonstration of her supposed skills?" She burst into another fit of laughter, earning annoyed looks from the classmates around them.

"Oh my god, no, Jen! I just... it's not important, you know? It's not worth reading!" Phil tried to keep the guilty look off his face. He failed.

" _Sure_ it isn't, Philly. That's why you brought it up to us."

"Can I see, Phil? The name is ringing some bells over here, y'know, if you'd like to pass the phone over so I can confirm or deny her identity." Max talked over Jen's incessant giggling, ultimately gaining Phil's attention. He looked down at the phone in his lap, and decided to hand it over. It's not like he solicited Danielle for sex... He was just embarrassed of his side of the conversation. When he had read it over again, it seemed a bit flirty. Max took the phone and started thumbing through the conversation, holding Jen back with his forearm and angling the screen away from her.

"Hey! I wanna see, too!"

"Get your grubby hands away, I'm busy," Max continued to keep her at an arm's length away, focusing on Phil's texts. "Hey, uh, Phil?" Max finished reading the conversation and returned his attention back to Phil, a strange look adorning his face. "Where did you get the name 'Danielle' from ' _Dan'_?"

Jen gasped, "What? Lemme see?" Snatching the phone from his fingers, she started reading the texts as well. Phil shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I mean, I just guessed? Her number was written in the _boy's_ bathroom, I figured Dan's just her nickname? Maybe she prefers it?" Both friends groaned, Jen slapping her forehead, and Max shaking his head.

"Are you that fucking thick-headed? Jesus, Phil." Jen passed the phone back to him.

"What? Hey, her name can be Dan! It's 2016, it's not right to judge people like that! She can be called whatever she wants," Phil protested, pocketing the phone. Max started to open his mouth, but Jen stopped him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, Max nodding his head. "Uh, hello? I'm still here, what's the problem?" Jen leaned back and smiled.

"Nothing hon. Meet _Danielle_ after school, let us know how it goes. If you become friends, maybe _she_ can give you some blowjob tips." Phil frowned at her and looked over to Max.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, man. You've got a pretty open mind, even if it _is_ trapped inside of that thick skull of yours." Phil's frown deepened at Max's words.

"I literally don't understand anything you guys are saying right now. You're being so weird about this."

Jen waved her hand, "Don't worry your pretty little head, you'll have to dye over your grey hairs again. It's no big deal, I'm sure she's nice. Speaking of sucking, can we _please_ get back to this math sheet? I just wanna get this over with." Max started snickering.

"Typical, I bet _Danielle_ would take her time. It's about the journey, Jen, not just how fast you can get there." Phil let his head fall back onto the desk as his friend's banter carried on.

"Ironic that you of all people would say that. What would 'taking her time' look like with you, Max, ten minutes? Twelve?"

"More like five, but it's nice that you think so highly of me."

Phil smacked his head against the desk repeatedly. "I hate you both, please shut up."

Jen reached over and ruffled his hair. "We love you, too, Philip."

\--

Ten minutes before sixth period ends and Phil's leg won't stop shaking under the desk. He felt fine about meeting Danielle before, but after Jen and Max's weird reactions, he doesn't know how to feel. What was their problem anyway? Danielle was probably really nice, and it wasn't fair that they were making assumptions about her so prematurely. He tried to focus on something other than his thoughts or friends, anything that would help ease the anxiety rising in his chest. His phone gave a quick buzz and he felt his anxiety spike higher.

**_???: meet me next to the 900s bathrooms?_ **

Phil realized he hadn't asked where to meet Danielle during their previous conversation, so he was glad she had thought to do so. He tried to think of something cool to text back.

_Me: Sure, I'll be the one with the fantastic galaxy shoes ^_^_

That would work, right?

**_???: haha alright see ya_ **

Guess so. Why was he so nervous about this? It was honestly no big deal. He was just going to say hi to Danielle. Worst case scenario, she's actually a guy pranking her. They have a laugh, and it's over. Best case scenario, she's a nice person and Phil gains a friend. So there really isn't anything to lose.

Phil felt Jen give him a nudge. "What're you smiling at, lover boy? Get a text from the bae?"

"Ew, never say 'bae' again."

"It was the quickest gender-neutral dating term I could think of. I'm not a miracle worker here."

Phil frowned. "One, we're not dating, we're not even friends. And two, why's it gotta be gender-neutral? Why not just ask if Dan texted?" Jen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself? It's because you're dead-set that Dan's a girl, when in reality, you have no idea who they are. Maybe they're a girl, but maybe they're a boy, or both, or neither, or in-between, don't you get it?" Phil stared at her blankly, and she sighed again. "You just assumed that they're female because their number was in a boy's bathroom. Did it ever occur to you that they might _not_ be female?" Phil blinked and looked down at his phone. He hadn't thought of that. Jen was right, and Phil was a hypocrite.

"I hadn't thought of that."

After a beat of silence, Max joined in. "Dude, you look like a kicked puppy. You made a mistake, you recognized it, it's okay. Besides, it's not your fault that our society is so heteronormative. Just try to shake off your expectations. And like I said, you have an open mind. You wouldn't have a problem if Dan turned out to _not_ be female, right?"

Phil thought about it, and decided, "No, you're right. I wouldn't be. They're a person either way, and they seemed nice. I'd want to be their friend regardless." Max smiled and gave a little cheer.

"Hey, there we go! See, all better."

"I do wanna give my input, though," Jen started, leaning forward and lowering her voice. "If you ask me, Dan's probably a guy." Max and Phil both looked at her odd.

"Why do you think that?" Phil asked.

"Jen, I thought we were trying to keep an open mind." Max sighed.

"We _are_ , but. Did either of you read those texts, or was it just me?" Jen received blank looks from the boys. "Context clues. Give me your phone, Philip."

As Phil considered handing her the phone (purely to humour her and see what she was on about), the bell rang.

"Oh, never mind. It's not a big deal. You'll know who they are soon enough, anyway." The class started packing up and leaving, the trio a bit behind them. It finally sunk in that Phil was going to meet Dan _now_ , so he shoved his belongings into his backpack hastily.

"Bye guys! See you later!" He zipped up his bag and rushed out the door, faintly hearing Max call:

"Have fun, Romeo!"

\--

After pushing through the throngs of students, Phil stood against the wall between the boy's and girl's bathrooms. It's then he realizes he has no idea what Dan looks like; Phil was the only one to describe himself. He feels his anxiety rising again at the prospect that anyone he sees could be the person he's waiting for, and he wouldn't even know. He sends a quick text to calm his fears.

Me: I forgot to ask, what do you look like? o.o

Phil takes a deep breath and settles more deeply into the wall. Closing his eyes, he tries to focus on regulating his breathing again.

"I look somewhat like this on a daily basis."

Phil's eyes snapped open to see brown eyes looking back at him.

"You alright there?" Phil realizes the person is talking to him, but he's more focused on looking at them. Dan, he assumes, is about his height, with vivid brown eyes and brown hair cut in a fashion not unlike his own. Phil decides that Dan is very pretty, regardless of gender.

"I'm good. You're Dan?"

Dan nods and smiles. "Did I disturb your nap?"

"What are your pronouns?" Phil suddenly bursts, and Dan's eyes widen a bit. _Great job, Phil. Way to make a first impression._

"Uhm. He/him. I'm a male." Dan states, giving Phil a look. "Yours?"

"Same. Sorry, I just-- I wanted to check."

"Why? Do I look like a girl? I know I get that sometimes because of my hair, but we have literally the same haircut."

"Oh, no, it's not that!" Phil tries to backtrack and correct the situation. Dan continues to look at him with an amused smile. "I just, I wasn't sure. I was an ass and assumed that you were a girl because your number was in a boy's bathroom, but I was wrong. Sorry about that."

"Dude, it's fine. Just curious though, I did tell you my name was Dan, did I not?"

Phil looked at his feet and gently kicked at the ground. "You did, but I assumed it was short for Danielle." Dan burst into laughter, startling Phil.

"Oh dear, you poor thing. Listen, I'm gonna go into the bathroom, will you show me where my number was?" Phil nodded and followed Dan in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! <3 i'm thinking maybe two more chapters after this! i have no idea what i'm doing.
> 
> fun fact: i started this chapter literally two weeks after the first, and it took me until now to finish it. wow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is welcome.  
> I don't plan on this being longer than 2 or 3 chapters, tbh, but let me know if you have any opinions on that?  
> I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can  
> Also let me know if you noticed any mistakes x.x
> 
> Thanks~♥


End file.
